Timerip II - The Reasons in the Love
by Jhonnies
Summary: The attraction had been there from the moment they met. Mind you, it had only been sexual in its nature. But from it love could blossom if they would spend enough time together. And they did. Precedes S01E01 - The Pilot in the Series. Contains Slash. Rated T for Time Travel.


Timerip II – The Reasons in the Love

**Author Notes****: **This belongs in the world created in Bones – Revisited.

This takes place between their first case (S05E16 – The Parts in the Sum of the Whole) and their "second" case (S01E01 – The Pilot in the Series).

(You'll understand the quotations marks shortly, just keep reading).

I do not own Bones or any of the characters.

* * *

The first time Special Agent Seeley Booth called Zack Addy was the day after their first case. He liked the squint. He didn't talk down to the agent like he was a dumb jock, unlike that bug guy and Bones. And he wasn't exactly hard on the eyes.

"Zack, I need to talk to Bones."

"Doctor Brennan told me not to forward your calls."

"Oh, come on."

"I'm sorry." - The squint said sincerely.

They hung up their phones, with the younger man chastising himself for allowing his emotions to show. According to his behavior during the case, Agent Booth was the epitome of straightness. Demonstrating his attraction would not end well. But he was also the epitome of safety. Zack felt safe when the former sniper was around, however illogical that might be.

"Who was that, Zack?"

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan. I informed him that his calls would not reach you."

"Thank you."

The squint busied himself with his work but the memory of the FBI agent stayed on the back of his mind, slipping back to the spotlight at odd moments, making him flush with arousal.

* * *

The second time Booth called was the next day.

"Zack, is Bones around?"

"Agent Booth, I am very certain that yesterday I told you that your calls would not reach Doctor Brennan."

"Did you really think I would give up?"

The squint could just feel the grin in the older man's voice.

"I can't say I did."

"Then you know I'll just keep calling until you put me through. Do you think you can take me?"

That question made the squint falter as the blood pooled somewhere other than his brain. After shaking off his arousal, the squint answered:

"We will have to wait and see."

"A challenge? I like that. Talk to you later, Zack."

"Goodbye, Agent Booth."

He got back to work and put markers on the skull. Brennan looked it over and approved it. The squint took the head to Angela and waited for her to give them a face. His hard blush was noticed by the artist but she uncharacteristically didn't mention it.

At the FBI, Booth was entertaining thoughts of having the squint on his bed, wanting and waiting. He was glad that his table blocked the view of his crotch.

* * *

The last time Booth called Zack looking for Brennan was the day she left for Guatemala.

"Hey, Zack. Is Bones in, by any chance?"

"No, she isn't. And I'm afraid she won't be for a while. She must be on an airplane to Guatemala by now."

"So you are all alone there? Good to know."

Booth hung up the phone and the squint was left wondering if it was for the best. At least the sexual attraction would fade if they weren't going to see each other again. That is, until the FBI agent showed up at the Jeffersonian with a case file.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need a forensic anthropologist and the closest one, besides you, is in Montreal. And I don't speak French."

"I do not think I am qualified enough to consult with the FBI."

"You can send what you aren't sure to Bones for help; just don't say I asked you." - Zack was still reluctant. - "If not for me, than do it for the dead."

"Fine." - Booth did an inner victory dance. - "But I will not lie to doctor Brennan should she ask for the reason."

"Fine." - He gave the file to the squint and grinned. He knew appealing to the dead would work. Zack may seem like he's unable to connect but Booth just knew that the squint connected more to the deceased than Bones herself. - "So, how did he die?"

The forensic anthropologist looked up from the pictures:

"I need the actual bones to be sure."

"Can you give me a preliminary COD? Hell, I'd even settle for a time of death."

"He was either stabbed or shot. There was a nick on the bone behind where his heart was. As of now the official cause of death is exsanguination. Time of death was between one week and 48 hours ago; depending on the rate of decomposition. I cannot be more precise without the soil samples, the soot samples and the insect samples, due to the fire."

"I'll make sure you get it." - Zack fought the blush creeping up. - "Thanks."

"You are welcome."

After the agent left to make good on his promise, the squint was approached by the entomologist and by the artist.

"What were you talking with Booth about?"

"Yeah, and what was in that file?"

"A case."

"But I thought Tempe wouldn't work with him anymore."

"That would be a correct assumption but I'm not Doctor Brennan." – He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. – "Will you help?" – His voice dropped to a whisper. – "Those people need us."

"Aw. Your human is showing." – Hodgins smiled at his best friend. - "Of course we'll help, won't we, Ange?"

"Sure. You both owe me, by the way."

"Angela, Hodgins, I would appreciate if you wouldn't tell Doctor Brennan about this."

"Please, as if I never broke any rules."

* * *

The squint wasn't confined to the lab during those two months; the FBI agent even drove him to the crime scenes. All the while, Booth fell deeper in love with Zack. He had never met a person so innocent and honest like the anthropologist. The naïveté and sincerity, along with his smiles, called out to Booth's protective side. The former sniper wanted to keep the squint safe from anything; but most importantly he wanted to keep the squint by his side. Unknown to him, Zack's attraction had also morphed into affection. He saw bravery, passion and protection; a man he could – and did – love.

They weren't blind; they saw the other's attraction but signed it off as wishful thinking. As far as they knew the other was straight. Without a push, the two men would keep dancing around each other.

* * *

It all came crashing down the day before Doctor Brennan was due back.

While on their last crime scene together, they were shot at. Booth threw Zack out of the way and shielded him with his own body. The squint couldn't fight his blush this time. Under the gunfire, their minds echoed the same thought:

Please don't let him die before I tell him!

The caught the killer and, by the end of the day, had to say their goodbyes.

"Farewell, Agent Booth."

"See you tomorrow, Zack."

"I do not think so."

"Why not?"

"Doctor Brennan is coming back tomorrow."

"Oh." – Fuck. – "Well, see you around."

Zack was saddened by the end of their partnership. When he was alone at the forensic platform he couldn't help but mutter 'Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow.'.

Booth decided to call in a favor:

"Agent Gibson? I need someone detained when she arrives at the airport. She'll be in a plane from Guatemala. Name's Temperance Brennan."

He would be damned if he would let Zack slip through his fingers. He would beg if needed.

In their beds, they feared what the morning would bring. But in their dreams, they were safe and happy in their loved one's arms.


End file.
